Puerto Rico and her Tsundere Prince
by HetaliaCities
Summary: "Hola! I am Puerto Rico! But don't you dare relate me with that damn American!" One of the newly found states of America has been trying to pass her twelve grades of school, but she's having problems! Nonetheless, she enjoys every day and hangs out with her best friends: fem!Russia and male!Belarus. This is a fanfiction for Rai! Hope you all enjoy C:


**Nihao, aru! Here's a new series for Rai-san! Her character is Kani Rico Rios of Puerto Rico! Hope you enjoy this story and check out my others ^^ Aaaaannnddd I blanked out on what to call this series xP If you have any suggestions, please tell me ^^  
**

**Wei Xiang C:  
**

* * *

Chapter 1

"Ding Dong Dang Dong~" the bell rang, singing in my ears. Abruptly slamming my palms onto the desk surface, I pushed myself onto my feet, "Good job, sensei! Now if you would excuse me, I have to run to the cafeteria before I die of starvation~!" I picked up my already packed bag—I am always ready for a run!—and dashed out of the front door of the classroom, followed by a string of threats by the teacher who had hurriedly followed to stop at the classroom door so that he could still supervise the students who stayed.

"PUERTO RICO! I shall tell you guardian about this!" the teacher raged.

I took a step and twirled around, jogging backwards through the still empty hall/corridor. "Guardian? What Guardian? Oh! You mean that 6th grader, fast food eater in building B?" Sticking out my tongue, I continued, "When the world starts to only have fast food will he become my Guardian; but I _still_ won't listen to that fat American!" Turning back around, I began to run full speed ahead.

"Wai… PUERTO—" I didn't get the chance to hear the rest of my state name when I turned a corner and dashed down stairs. I was in a bueno mood, even though the teacher had yelled at me—that was common for me as well as my classmates who have to deal with my ignorance.

Down in the empty cafeteria, I jumped in joy, "Uno! Yay~ Number 1 again!" I dashed up to the breadline and pointed, "This one, por favor~" I stared hungrily at the melon bread—Taiwan got me hooked!

"Alright, ojou-chan (little miss)." The elderly woman presented me the bread, and I almost ran out without paying—not exactly the first time I forgot.

"Hey, don't be rude to the kind elder," a male voice declared it's presence close behind me. my tanned cheeks brightened with red but I headed back to the elder with the payment. A good way of turning my embarrassment in a different direction.

"Los siento, señiora," I apologized, placing my ID card in her hands with care and waiting patiently for her to take out the money needed to pay for the bread. In our school system, our ID cards were our life: money, identity, dorm room, access to our school buildings…it accessed everything we needed for our twelve "grades" in this school. Unfortunately, I was still in the first building: a 3rd "grader". "Gracias, Nik!" I turned to my male friend and smiled with a easy-going cat grin.

Nikolai looked at me with a tired look that said, "Take care of yourself." but I smiled ignorantly. Taking back my ID card, Nikolai wen tto pick out his own lunch—at a different food shop.

I watched him leave as I mentally cried in envy, chewing on my melon bread and walking back to our usual table and sobbing at my poor grades compared to Nik's. Nikolai always got A's while I, barely, got B's and, most often, got C's. Our grades were like a paying system that encourages us to have good grades and pass the twelve grades quickly. It was bad enough that all I could think of during class was finding my dream guy here, but now that I think about it carefully, I was going to have to pass all 12 grades to get out of this school!

Moving from grade to grade was as easy as failing your grades—kind of. The fastest person I know to move from his grades was Honda Kiku-san (as he prefers to be called) with the completion of school in a year, completing every grade within one month. Well, this was the rule in case somebody completed it that fast: you must learn one grades' material for at least a month before moving onto the next grade. Soon enough, Honda Kiku-san graduated and it made him worldwide as a very smart and coordinate person. His country, Japan, became well recognized for it's gaming systems and a lot of other stuff.

"Rico-chan!" a sweet honey voice called out.

Lifting up my gaze from the ground, I smiled, "Anya! You're early."

I took a seat across from her and she smiled pleasantly, swinging her legs childishly underneath the table. "I met up with Nikky earlier. He offered to treat me." Her eyes smiled, "My brother's so generous, isn't he?"

"He he… only to you, I suppose," I laughed. I winked at her and said, "You do know that he has a soft spot for you, right?"

Her face brightened the tiniest and she rested her chin on the backs of her hands, "It's not like _you_ don't have a soft spot for him."

I instantly launched myself with both hands in front to cover her mouth, my face totally warm. "_Shhhh_!" I hissed, embarrassed. I could feel a smug smile against the palm of the hand totally blocking her mouth, my left hand. "H-He might hear…"

She pulled my hands down and I returned to my seat while she rested her chin again, "No worries! I have a full view of him. By the way, time to eat~!" A tray landed right in front of her at that time and then Nikolai sat beside me, apparently lazy to travel around the table. "Thanks for the food~" Anya said with her manners and began to dig in. Her gaze stuck on the styrofoam cup and then back to Nik. Swallowing the portion of the noodles she had been eating, she leaned back a bit and glared at Nik, no longer in her cheery mood. "Where's my vodka?" she questioned.

I buried my head into my arms and started laughing silently before lifting my head back up to finish my simple bread. Anya was a Russian girl who couldn't live without a bottle of vodka for twelve hours. "You know they don't sell vodka in school cafeterias," Nikolai said, digging into his balyk sorpa with mucho basturma.

"_Niiiikkooooooolllaaaaiiiiii_," Anya hissed, preparing to pounce over the table and attack Nikolai.

"Here," I placed a bottle of vodka on her tray, "As always, I've brought one for you. So don't go killing everybody here, okay?" I noticed the now filling cafeteria become noisy. I took another bite into my melon bread and finished it off.

"Riiiiccoooo~" Anya said with afffection, ready to pounce over the table to hug me. "Thank you!" She began to chug the drink and I laughed, "No problem!" We continued to talk for the rest of the period, ignoring all the odd glances shot at us from around the full cafeteria.


End file.
